Rade at the Nozu
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Robbie and Jade is on a date at the Nozu. Nuff said. Based on a certain episode. Robbie/Jade RADE.


**A/N:** Hey everyone, here's an update from me for the first time in exactly a month. Sorry for not publishing or even responding to messages cuz I had been pretty busy with final exams and stuff. But now that school's finally over for the summer, I can hopefully crank out more stories, especially Rade ones! :)

With that, I introduce you to **'Rade at the Nozu.**' (Not creative, I know, lol). Hope you like. Oh, and by the way ZenNoMai, I slipped in a reference from one of your stories into this story, let's see if you can find it. :P

**Disclaimer:** As stated countless times before, I do not own Victorious, because if I did, would I be sitting here, typing up stories on my laptop?

* * *

**Rade at the Nozu**

_By GallaudetLurker_

* * *

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have said yes." An irritated female voice growled.

"Come on, you can't really blame me-" Another voice, a male one, sighed before it was cut off.

"But I can, and I am going to do that!" The female snapped, causing the male to flinch slightly. "First you nag-no, _badger_-me to go on this...this 'date' with you, then you leave your wallet in your locker at school!"

The male, a curly-haired lanky young man named Robbie Shapiro, heaved out a sigh.

"Well...you may have a point there..." Robbie admitted in a mumble, which elicited a derisive snort from his 'date', a certain Goth named Jade West. Before Jade could reply, Robbie hastened to say what he said next, "But still, you could pay the bill-"

"And why the fuck should I do that?" Jade growled, her eyes narrowing as they honed on into the boy-one who she barely tolerated as a 'friend', much less a date-like a series of heat-seeking missiles, ready to blast a hole into him at a second's notice.

"So we could pay the bill and get out of here." Robbie supplied, the ends of his lips curling up so slightly into a hopeful smile.

Jade was silent for a moment as she scowled at Robbie, and at Mrs. Lee when she came up to them from behind the counter and nagged them, in her annoying high-pitched voice, to pay their bill.

Clenching her jaw in annoyance and burning a flaming hole through Mrs. Lee's back as she sauntered away, Jade heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. I'll pay, but just once." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "But I'm not paying for you ever again next time."

As soon the words passed through her lips, especially the last part, Jade mentally face palmed, wanting to take these words back before they gave Robbie false-

Oh no, it already started.

Robbie's eyes were slightly widened as he had a hopeful expression on his face. It was sickening. Though it was somewhat ador-no, it was definitely sickening, and she had to cut off the bud before it began to blossom.

"N-next time? Do t-that mean-"

"NO!" Jade all but yelled, making Robbie wince and drawing a few looks from other customers in the Nozu Restaurant. "There will be _no_ next time, so don't get your hopes up."

Robbie deflated, looking somewhat crushed. Despite herself, Jade began to feel something stir inside her, something that felt like...regret, and despite her protesting mind, she opened her mouth to say something when-

"You pay bill yet? You do know you pay bill after you eat in my restaurant!"

Great, that annoying Chinese lady was back once again. Hadn't she reminded them enough? Jade never really liked that woman ever since she screwed up her favorite play that day.

"I was just about to do that." Jade had to keep herself from lashing out at Mrs. Lee, her words instead coming out in a snappish retort, as she began to rummage through her purse for her wallet.

Her heart all but dropped to the bottom of her filled stomach as a feeling of dread slowly began to envelop her as she continued to rummage deeper into her purse for the wallet that apparently wasn't there.

Oh no...no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO!

It couldn't happening. It couldn't be!

Jade had apparently pulled off a Robbie and left her wallet at home. She wanted to slap herself repeatedly for her cardinal mistake. She felt stupid, oh yes she definitely felt it, and she hated feeling like this.

In the past, in her dates with Beck, she always brought her wallet with her at all times, even though it was usually Beck who paid the bill in the end.

Taking an intake of breath, and trying to push down her feeling of embarrassment, Jade lifted her head to look at Robbie and Mrs. Lee.

"Y-you forgot your wallet?" Robbie spoke up disbelievingly before Jade could do so. Jade glared at him. 'Thanks, Shapiro, you're a bunch of help today,' she mentally seethed.

"...yes." Jade said through clenched teeth.

"What? You forget money?" Mrs. Lee exploded in indignation. "You eat in my restaurant, you pay! No free food in restaurant, no!"

"We know, look, we'll figure something out." Robbie spoke over Mrs. Lee's rant, knowing that Jade would definitely snap off the lady's head this time. "You must have some money in there somewhere." Robbie said as he leaned toward Jade, his voice slightly begging.

"Do you see a wallet in my hand, Shapiro?" Jade growled.

Robbie persisted, "Don't you have emergency money in your bra?"

Jade felt her face begin to inflame and her heart begin to beat a tad faster, "NO!"

"I thought girls did that!" Idiot.

"Well, so you know, we don't!" Jade retorted, crossing her arms as a scowl etched in her face.

"Cat keeps candy in hers!" At this, a particular sensation begin to come over Jade, one what was unfamiliar yet so familiar at the same time. Her eyes narrowing, Jade felt her stomach tense up as a jolt of anger and jealousy convulsed through her for an instant.

She didn't know why this revelation caused her to feel...feel...like the times she saw other girls near Beck when they were dating? More importantly, how did Robbie know about this? Did he look at her-?

"Well, you no money to pay bill, you work it off!" Mrs. Lee's voice interrupted Jade's thoughts.

However, at that instant, an idea came to Jade, one what almost caused her to feel silly once again and pushed away the strange feelings of jealousy. She began to rummage through her purse once again, drawing confused looks from Robbie and Mrs. Lee.

"What she doing?" Mrs. Lee inquired.

"No idea..." Robbie said.

"Damn it!" Jade cursed, nearly catching them off-guard. Turns out she'd left her phone at home too. What was wrong with her? Since when did she become so...forgetful?

"I left my phone at home," Jade said, as if answering Robbie's unspoken question.

"Oh...I see." Robbie said, looking like he realized something. Jade didn't miss it, "You have your phone with you? Or did you accidentally leave it at your locker?" The last part came out as a sneer.

"No, I have it..." He said with a weak chuckle, pulling his PearPhone out of his jeans. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Good, now call someone and tell them to bring us 30 bucks."

"Is that ok with you, Mrs. Lee?" Robbie inquired. The aforementioned woman nodded, "Yes. As long I get paid." She then walked away.

Jade rolled her eyes again. Robbie was such a suck-up.

Glancing at Robbie, Jade saw he was fidgeting with his phone slightly.

"What are you waiting for, Shapiro? Call now!"

Robbie jolted. "Okay...I guess I'll call Cat."

"No!" Jade snapped without thinking. "Cat doesn't have a driver's license." She did have to have some explanation for the sudden burst of jealousy that surfaced at the mention of Cat's name. "Call Andre...or Vega, but only as a last resort." She'd spat out Vega's name as if it was venom.

Well, she didn't mind Vega much as she used to. She was pretty decent...and nice, though it would be nice if she didn't hug her so much. Jade had to suppress a shudder at these memories. But hell she was going to admit it aloud.

Robbie swallowed nervously as he nodded, dialing his phone and bringing it to his right ear.

"Hey Andre! What's up, man?" Jade could only shook her head in disbelief, wondering what she was smoking when she'd agreed to go on a date with Robbie in the first place.

"Um, nothing much, just out on a date with Jade, so to say." Robbie continued speaking into the phone. "Say...could you do us a favor, man? We're at the Nozu restaurant but, um, we both forgot our wallets-wait, you'll come over?"

Jade's eyes narrowed as she continued to observe Robbie, who was fidgeting as if in nervousness. Somehow something was off...

"You sure? Um, awesome. Thanks man. I appreciate that. See you soon, dude." Robbie hung out, smiling at Jade. It was a nervous smile, Jade noticed, but why? "Andre's on the way over, he should be meeting us so...yeah."

Jade kept her eyes trained on Robbie like a hawk, scrutinizing him closely, her suspicion deepening at Robbie's strange behavior. "Really?"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah."

"Mhmm." Jade nodded as she lapsed into silence for a moment. "Give me the phone."

Robbie blinked. "Um, why?" Jade could notice that he was clutching his phone close to his chest in a somewhat protective way.

Yeah, things were definitely suspicious.

Jade stood up from her seat and began advancing toward Robbie, like a predatory jaguar toward her unfortunate victim.

"Give me the phone." She reiterated in a slightly growling tone.

Robbie was getting fidgety now. "N-no." He tried to be defiant, but was failing miserably as his voice crackled slightly.

Jade's eyes narrowed dangerously. Nobody said no to her without incurring her wrath, especially when they _dared_ to try to hide something from her. Anyone who had been in close range of her knew that. Even Beck knew that.

She couldn't beat Robbie to a pulp, not in a public place like this, so she opted to forcefully snatch the phone from Robbie's lanky fingers as quickly as possible.

Which was easier said than done, actually, as Jade actually found herself struggling to wrench the phone from Robbie's surprisingly vise-like grip. 'When did Robbie get strong?' Jade wondered as she clawed for the phone.

Finally, after some time, she punched Robbie in the stomach (but not so hard as to leave a bruise), prompting him to loosen his grip on the phone and Jade to immediately exploit the golden opportunity to finally take away the phone.

Smirking triumphantly, Jade checked the phone, her suspicions finally confirmed when she tried to click on the Phone app to no avail.

"Does this phone even work?" Jade glared at Robbie, who was rubbing his stomach, looking apologetically.

"Um...well, it could." He said. At this, Jade's eyes widened in realization.

Robbie didn't have phone service in his phone!

"You don't have phone services?" She cried incredulously as she stared at her 'date'. She didn't know whether to be angry with Robbie for lying to her or be somewhat impressed by the way he tried to stand up to her, even though his acting skills was truly pathetic.

"They want 45 bucks a month! I'm not paying that!" Robbie protested, indignant.

Jade could only shake her head in slight disbelief. True, she had known that Robbie could get...cheap sometimes, but not like this. Whatever happened to him spending the bar mitzvah money on pointless things like male makeup, girl pants, and puppet maintenance? And the expensive cotton candy machine he got for Cat last December? No wonder Robbie was perpetually single.

"That's just sad, Shapiro." Jade muttered as she tossed the phone back to Robbie. Just great. This wonderful day kept on getting better and better.

"Well, excuse me if I don't want to be ripped off by these greedy phone companies!" Robbie retorted, prompting an eyebrow perk by Jade.

Just when Jade was about to make a devastating retort that could possibly make Robbie cry, Mrs. Lee appeared to save the day once again.

"Everything all settled? You will pay?" She inquired.

"Why don't you tell her, Shapiro?" Jade sneered as she glared at him, perversely enjoying the sight of Robbie squirming in awkwardness as he tried to respond to Mrs. Lee.

"Um...uh...well...I-I tried calling Andre, but it...didn't go through." Robbie stammered slightly. Jade snorted.

"Yeah, it didn't go through because you didn't have phone service on your phone!" She said snarky.

"No phone service!" Mrs. Lee cried out sarcastically. "You know what this means. You no money, you work to pay off bill! I return shortly." She stormed away.

"Thanks for the help, Jade." Robbie said dryly, having gotten over his awkwardness.

"Shut it!" Jade shot back, scowling. Silence reigned once again as Jade and Robbie waited for the lady to return. However, when Jade's eyes scanned over the entrance/exit doors nearly, an idea surfaced in her mind.

"Shapiro, I have an idea, so listen up." Jade said quietly to Robbie.

"I'm listening..." Robbie said equally as quietly, looking curious.

Looking around to make sure Mrs. Lee wasn't around, Jade went into the plan: "See the doors nearby? We could sneak out of here while the crazy lady isn't around-"

"Sneak away!" Jade and Robbie nearly had a heart attack right there and then as Mrs. Lee appeared right behind them out of nowhere, looking somewhat crazed. Jade put her hand over her heavily-pounding heart, mentally cursing Mrs. Lee as she ranted on about "the nerve of sneaking away!" and "no unpaid bill goes unpunished!" and "you will pay!"

As usually, Jade's impulsive nature had to get her and Robbie deeper into the hole that they'd dug themselves in. "Oh yeah? What will stop us from getting out from here right now?"

"Glad you ask." Mrs. Lee said with a manic smile. "KWAKOO!"

Jade and Robbie blinked at her, wondering if she had finally gone crazy. "Kwakoo?" Jade said as she glanced at Robbie, a bit confused.

She was answered with a thunderous noise, more like a series of thunderous footsteps that appeared from somewhere and that were getting closer to where they were.

An imposing, pudgy Asian man wearing a Japanese headband stood in front of them, right next to Mrs. Lee. "See these two, Kwakoo? They think they swindle Mrs. Lee by eating, not paying, and escaping!" Mrs. Lee said, and Kwakoo narrowed his eyes. "Like I said, you two work off bill!"

"S-so...what do you want us to do?" Robbie stammered, clearly intimidated by Kwakoo.

Mrs. Lee smirked.

* * *

Jade was scowling.

She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, next to Robbie and adjacent to Mrs. Lee and Kwakoo. And in front of a bunch of...of..._disgusting_ squid shit that was placed on the kitchen counter in front of them.

Never before had she hated Mrs. Lee the way she did right now, and Robbie to a lesser extent.

Well, she didn't really hate him. She was just highly-irritated with him right now. If only he had brought his wallet with him, they wouldn't be in this stinky predicament right now!

Deep inside, Jade knew she had herself to blame too, as she had left her wallet home as well. She wasn't going to admit it aloud, though.

"So you here. You begin work off bill! Chop! Chop!" Mrs. Lee 'instructed'.

"We don't know how to chop squid, ma'am." Robbie spoke up. Mrs. Lee sighed in irritation.

"That's the squid." She gestured to the squid. "That's the chopper." She gestured to the chopper knife nearby. "Use the chopper to chop the squid!"

'I'd like to use that chopper on YOU.' Jade thought darkly.

"Can you go over again?" Robbie asked.

"NO!" Mrs. Lee yelled. "Start work now! Chop! Chop!"

Growling under her breath, Jade reluctantly picked the chopper knife up and began chopping up the squid into pieces, imagining it as Mrs. Lee's face.

"Wow. You have issues." Mrs. Lee commented. Jade shot her a glare so ferocious that the older lady backed away slightly.

"Um...Kwakoo, teach them song! I take care business somewhere." With that, she scampered out of the kitchen as Kwakoo picked up a chopper knife and joined in.

"Chop, chop, chop the squid! Chop, chop, chop the squid! Chop, chop, chop the squid! Disappoint my father!" Kwakoo began singing as he chopped the squid in tandem with the song. Jade and Robbie looked at him with freaked-out expressions on their faces.

Kwakoo took notice of this. "This is song! You sing along or you no leave! Now, sing!" With that, he continued to sing aloud, with Robbie joining in and Jade with extreme reluctance.

As she chopped squid after squid, singing along with Robbie and Kwakoo, Jade reminisced about the date. As annoying, irritating, awkward, and cheap Robbie was, and a disaster the date was turning out, Jade had to admit deep within herself that she sorta had a...good time. Whenever Robbie wasn't talking about geeky sci-fi stuff or about Rex, he was a decent person to talk to. The conversation in the Nozu was different than in the hallways and classrooms of Hollywood Arts, Jade noted, and Robbie told her about some personal stuff that she already knew, like when his mom wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and that Robbie actually knew Rex wasn't real (huge shocker, _not_) but continued pretending for everyone's sake.

In turn, she'd told him a bit about her family, particularly the troubled relationship with her father.

Jade scowled, her chopping motions speeding up, as she remembered the times her father would either ignore her (leaving her mom to raise her...even though that wasn't much) or treat her with disdain. He for instance made a huge mockery of her dream (at an early age) of being a princess, stating that she would never become anything such as that. "A princess? Aha! You'll never become one, so forget it!" was his words.

How ironic that her father's words over the course of her childhood would 'reshape' her into the dark person she was now, an opposite of a 'princess.'

Though he never beat her physically (thank God for that), the deliberate negligence on her father's part was pretty bad enough, one that steadily grew worse as she grew up. This was compounded by the fact that he divorced and remarried that bitch of a stepmother, for some reason forcing her to live with him, despite her protests. And the 'Disappoint my father' portion of the chop song served as a painful, if not uncomfortable, reminder that she had in a way failed her father...even if she had done nothing to do that.

Given the circumstances Jade has had to contend with during her shadow of a childhood, it was little wonder that Jade was not...an easy person to contend with, to put it lightly. Given that she had been deprived of so much love for a long time, she had had much difficulty dealing with instances of kindness (her interactions with her friends attests to that, especially the _overfriendly_ Vega), and this kind of explained her possessiveness in close relationships. She had to admit to herself, though with considerable difficulty, that the reason she acted possessive and jealous was due to her fears of loss, caused by the divorce.

Beck was the first person she had become quite intimate with (not in _THAT_ way, you perverts!), and Jade tended to latch on him in her desperate attempt to retain that closeness and love. Paradoxically, her attempts to keep her relationship only served to doom it, twice (her irrational jealousy along with her...difficult personalit-

Euch, she should stop there and then, lest the looming heaviness on her heart threaten to overwhelm her. Jade took a deep breath, belatedly realizing that she had stopped singing and chopping.

"Jade?" Blinking, Jade turned her head to see Robbie looking at her. What touched and disturbed her was the concern and compassion that shined in his eyes.

"What, Shapiro?"

"You okay? You stopped singing..." Robbie said as he resumed chopping.

Jade remained silent as she, too, continued chopping the squids. "Yeah, I'm ok. The song isn't my thing."

Robbie nodded. "Well, you have to admit that the song is kinda catchy...though it could be without the last part." He said with a small grin.

Despite her solemnity, Jade smirked. "Only you would think that."

"True." Robbie grinned.

"I no hear song. Sing!" Kwakoo barked, and Robbie and Jade complied.

While her mouth was singing the song, Jade's mind was on Robbie.

* * *

"Thank God it's all over." Robbie said, his throat slightly strained, as he and Jade walked across the largely-deserted Nozu parking lot toward Robbie's old convertible.

It was fairly late in the afternoon, with the sun setting and the darkness of the night already beginning to envelop much of the landscape around them.

"Word." Jade said simply, her voice aching as she neared her date's car.

Robbie got out his car keys, unlocked the front passenger door and held it open for Jade to step in. She rolled her eyes at this attempt to be gentlemanly (but was nevertheless touched by this gesture), muttered a "thanks" and stepped in. Robbie then entered the car through the driver's side and soon, the convertible was cruising across the lot and into a street, its bright headlights pulverizing for a brief moment the darkness in front of it.

Silence reigned over the car for much of the ride home, with occasional brief conversations sprinkled in.

As she looked outside the window, looking at various cars, trees, billboards, and poles among others pass by at high speed, Jade indeed felt glad the torture at the Nozu was over, remembering feeling a great deal of joy when Mrs. Lee deemed their work "satisfactory" and cleared them to go.

She would be currently there right now if she had not stopped Robbie from jumping over the kitchen counter and knocking over a large pile of plates. God knows what would have happened if that had happened. She was sure she would be in jail for murdering Mrs. Lee, Kwakoo, _AND_ Robbie in a fit of insane rage.

Jade found her cheeks begin to flush as she remembered how she stopped Robbie from jumping over the counter. As she was removing the fugly blue apron - and wincing from the terrible squid stench - she saw Robbie about to do what she thought he was going to do and out of reflex, she rushed over to him, wrapped her arms tightly around him from behind and held him back.

The moment, Jade mused, felt..._nice_, despite the fact that she should normally be denying this.

The silence that followed would probably have been a little awkward, had Mrs. Lee not chosen at that time to lecture them about "knocking over plates" and "paying for food next time" among other aspects.

Blinking, Jade felt a strange sensation in her stomach, something that felt like...fluttering? She shook her head, she was becoming one of these 'sappy' girls that she utterly despised. She tried to suppress the feeling, with partial success.

Nevertheless, she continued her thoughts of Robbie.

She remembered when she first met him in her freshman year at Hollywood Arts. At that time, she had sort of thought of him as cute (even though he was incredibly geeky and gangly). This was instantly repelled when that creepy puppet he was carrying around opened its infernal mouth and decisively changed her view toward the boy that she once thought 'cute'.

Until recently.

Though she avoided Robbie like the plague in the first and second years, she was drawn into the same circle of friends as him by her boyfriend of the time, Beck. And even so, her interactions with him was pretty much limited to mockery, insults, and putdowns.

Despite all this, Robbie kept on trying to maintain (or restart, depending on one's view) a friendship with her, something that persisted much to her constant annoyance. He would try to sit down with her at lunch and try to make chitchat; she would usually threaten him away, like she still does with Sinjin, until he eventually developed some backbone (which wasn't much).

Ugh. Even the mention of Sinjin still sends _vicious_ chills down her spine (here it was again).

Anyways, things began to change between them-albeit slowly. After short and scattered tidbit of conversations, Jade had gotten to know Robbie to such an extent that she let him join her Ping-Pong club. She agreed to delete her video of him in a towel after the Robarazzi incident, even though she secretly kept a copy. She became concerned for him when he drank the filthy fish water in the RV, and even berated him for it at the beach (much to her surprise). She took Rex to the hospital, despite her intense hatred for the puppet, out of concern for Robbie (even though she wanted him to become a normal person), and she actually liked his disturbing (in a good way for her) song, 'Broken Glass'. She became worried about him when he was sent to the hospital (and didn't even get angry or offended when the doctor thought she was his girlfriend), slept next to him in that hotel in Yerba, and had a playful moment with him in the janitor's closet when they had fun teasing each other when he'd gotten her 'A to D' joke.

In turn, she remembered she wanted to rip that dick of a vice principal a new hole for yelling at Robbie, and enjoyed making him and Andre do the Hammer Dance (which made her feel hot, not that she would ever admit this aloud). She wondered why she repeatedly looked at his zipper, fought him over the skull, and was worried for him when the earthquake hit (though it stung that Beck cared more about Cat than her, she knew Robbie was equally as concerned about her as she was for him). She even began to sit next to him in class whereas she would have simply sat somewhere else, and even had a good time singing with him in the 'Shut Up N Dance' song.

Jade sighed softly as she thought about how close she grew to Robbie over the years she knew him. She was getting a bit sentimental, which was tad uncharacteristic for her, but it was just that she didn't really appreciate her friendship (and relationship) with Robbie until now. Despite her treatment of him, and his...traits, Robbie had been a pretty good friend, one who never really left her side though she offered him ample reasons to do so.

The question was: did she like him, as in more than a friend?

Turning her head, Jade looked at him.

Robbie's afro was bouncing slightly as he concentrated on the road in front of him, the darkness blanketing him save for the various flicker of lights that filtered into the car, his glasses nestled firmly on his nose. Robbie wasn't really handsome, he wasn't what one might consider 'beautiful' on the same level that Beck had been. If anything else, he was too lanky, too awkward in his movements and actions. He had this tendency to carry the puppet-who-name-must-not-be-mentioned like it was a real being (as if). He wasn't particularly well-endowed like Beck and many boys had been, though he did fill out quite a bit. He could be..._unorthodox_ at times. In essence, he wasn't a person a girl, especially one of her high social status, would even _pretend_ to notice.

Still...Robbie looked good for a person of his caliber. Whereas he was 'lacking' on the physical category, he more than made up in personality. Though he did have some rough edges, quite left a bit to be desired, Robbie was overall a good person. He was trustworthy (for the most part), reliable (for the most part), respectful, and genuinely nice. And he was quite funny too, being able to make her laugh that even Beck wasn't able to (even though she tended to cover it up most of the time).

She turned her focus on the way she had been feeling as of lately whenever she was around him. Whereas the sight of Robbie had once filled her with revulsion, her heart would flutter a bit and her lips would curl up in little smiles whenever she saw him. Whereas she once dreaded having to spend time in close proximity to him, she was quite looking forward to hanging out with him, and her insults and putdowns, while not eliminated altogether, had dwindled to a series of harmless barbs - although they were quite intense at first when she'd first gotten the first inklings of her growing feelings toward him. And she noticed that whenever she saw Robbie being around girls (even if it was Tori or Cat) she would become irritated or even angry, similar to the way she used to experience when she saw Beck with other girls.

To answer that question: yes, she liked him more than a friend. Even although it wasn't easy for her to own up to it.

Then he turned his head as the car slowed to a stop before a red light. Their eyes met, and Jade could swear that her breath hitched a bit.

"You doing ok, Jade?"

Jade found herself nodding. "Yes, Robbie. Just thinking."

She would've sworn that Robbie had stiffened, but didn't think much on it. She didn't realize that she'd called him by his first name for the first time today.

"About what?"

Jade glanced away for a moment, deliberating a reply in her mind, before turning to him again.

"You."

There was a silence, and Jade was sure that Robbie would have said something had the red light not changed to green, and the car hurtled on. They were nearing where she lived, Jade knew.

Robbie glanced at her a couple of times, Jade could notice, and he seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. It seems that her latest 'revelation' had surprised him, to say the very least, or something like that.

Soon, after several turns at intersections, the car slowed to a stop, and Robbie killed the engine. They were now parked in front of Jade's house. Neither of them broke the silence.

After probably a moment or two, Jade let out a sigh and opened the car door, getting out into the cool night air. Robbie did the same, closing the door and going around the car to join her.

They walked in silence toward the house, stopping in front of the darkened front door. Jade began to reach into her purse, looking for her keys. Once she got it, she looked at him once again.

"Um, uh, I had a good time with you." Robbie finally broke the silence.

"The same here...though it could be more better." Jade's lips curled up in a slight smirk. This seemingly broke the 'ice' between them as Robbie chuckled and shook his head.

"Well...yeah, I guess that's something to improve for when and if I get a date in the near-future." He sounded a bit sad as he said this, and this touched Jade in the heart for some reason.

"Why do you say that? I'm sure you will get one." Jade said. 'With me.' She mentally added. Robbie remained silent.

"I suppose so." He said, "I have to say, though, that despite all the mishaps that had occurred today, this was the best date I had gone to in my life." At these words, a warm, tingly sensation began to bubble up inside Jade, something that she wasn't used to feeling. "And I would like to-um...Good night, Jade." Robbie gave her a smile before he turned around and began to walk away.

As Jade watched Robbie about to walk away, she knew what he was going to say...and that she wanted to go on a second date with him, hopefully without too much mishaps.

"Wait, Robbie!"

Jade reached out and grabbed Robbie by the arm and turned him around. "Here's something you should know about dates..." Jade said as she wrapped her hands around his neck, her keys jiggling as she did so. "When a girl wants to go on a second date, she will do this..."

She pulled his head down to hers and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N:** Enjoy the story that took me like five hours or so to finish, lol. Let me know in a review if you liked it, hated it, or think its 'meh'.


End file.
